daughter of evil
by LandMIA
Summary: robbin, beth and bradon go to hyrule. what happens there. well find out linkxoc darkxoc but theres something more to robbin that meets the eye. not to shure on the rating a bit of kissing. gets higher later.


Daughter of evil

I know there are a lot of fanfictions of linkxoc. I wanted to do something a little different. A girl aged 16 is playing Zelda. Though she can only play for a while. Her life is messed. No one cares for the girl on 13 umber street. Her parents are dead, her older brother is also dead. she wants to run away in her dreams. But her dreams become reality. How will she live in hyrule. And what happened when she rinds out about her mysterious past? Well time to find out. Oh and she does have two friend tagging along. Her two best friend. See how it goes for the three. There will also be a song used every know and then.

Sleepover fail.

I sighed as I walked down to the shops. Well my name is robbin. Robbin sapphire ungule. My life in a nutshell? Bad. Most people hang out with a group of friends at my age of 16. Well not me. I have two friends. My best friend beth. Beth lyran and Brandon deshvink. Beth has dirty blonde hair down to the middle of her back, tanned skin, slim but not too much and brown eyes. She really is better than me and yet she still hangs out with me. she says its because the other girls only care about boys. And Brandon has longish brown hair ( it looks really good on him, he keeps it well kept) with dark blue eyes and is fairly tanned. He was pretty handsome, but I would not go out with him. It would be awkward. Plus he was gay. Beth wasn't interested in a relationship right now, a lot like me. not that I could get one anyway. Now me. I had long hip length black hair, I was extremely pale , maybe a little to much,, I'm not skinny though. I would not want to be. I'm not really large, but I didn't like really thin; I felt uncomfortable being skinny. I was a good size I think. Like beth, we were the same size. And I had bright green eyes. Overall, I think I was the worst. Though my skin was clean and my hair too, I just hated myself. Me and beth were the same size in everything, but it was looks. I looked like a goat.

Beth and Brandon were coming over to play Zelda! I had just gotten the game from the store. I went to my kitchen and got out two packets of popcorn, nine drinks and a gig bowl of crisps. I just finished everything when the doorbell rang. I jumped up and ran to get. I grinned madly. I opened the door to them. the tackled me to the ground tickiling me till I yelled.

"how's my besti doing?" beth said, I grinned in response.

"I'm grate now, how are you beachy?" beachy was beths nickname cuz she loves the beach. She grinned.

"grate! I hope this game was as good as the last one!" she done a fan girl squeal. Then whispered " I hope dark is in this one." I laughed.

"I think he is beachy!" she grinned and blushed. She had this massive fan girl crush on dark link. Whilst my crush was on link. I giggled. Then turned to Brandon.

"how are you then brad?" brad was easier to say than his whole name. he just stared at me. I stared back. He just broke into fits of laughter. We always had a staring contest. And , once again, I won. I laughed.

"I win!" then me and beth started teasing him. He gave us a playful glare and growled. We laughed until he chased us around. Beth and hid in the bathroom and climbed on top the carbonate. We just laughed more.

Finally we got into the front room. I turned the wii on and put the disk in. beth giggled.

"I cant wait! Hey robbin if link were real what would you do?" I blushed.

"I would get to know him and be grate friends with him." I said in a monotone voice with a strait face. She just looked at me.

"and then he would kiss you, as darky was kissing me. " she laughed. I just froze and turned scarlet. Like that would happen anyway. I laughed with her agreeing. She nudged my side. I giggled. We began to play. Brad yelling things out and beth teasing me whenever she could . I really wish this game were real.

Suddenly, the tv shut of as did the wii. I looked confused at it. I put my bag over me, I did this out of habit. Brad sulked saying something about stupid technology. I nodded. I walked closer to it. suddenly, there was a bright light. I heard beth and brad gasp. I did the same then we came face to face with beautiful goddess like women. Wait these women… I have seen them before. One wondered of to the left the other to the left. And one styed here. She spoke.

"welcome child. I see you know who we are already?" she asked. i did?... I DID! These were the three goddesses from Zelda. Wait? Whats going on? As if she were reading my mind she spoke again.

"your life is sad. The gods pity you. However it seems that you and your friends have been chosen. I will explain. That girl. Beth, like you, s one of the seven gods. As is the boy."

"s…so we have powers needed? And so you brought us here, to help fight?" she nodded. " wait with you three goddesses there's me beth and brad what about the seventh?" she laughed kindly.

"you will need to find him. Though he is already considered a god, he needed to notice his fate. As you can guess I'm the goddess of courage. The goddess of wisdom went to you other friend Brandon and the goddess of power went to beth. However, it seems that you also have a little of her power too. A rare gift."

The one I was speaking too? fafore! The goddess of courage! I smiled.

"thank you. What now?"

"you will need to exist you world. We will have to, I'm afraid, kill you. Then you souls will be guided to this realm. You know you quest. You and your friends must team and find him. The last god. Then you must lurn to use your power through dreams and fights to get to the five sages temple. After that even I not sure what will occur." She smiled " good luck"

Then I felt searing pain. I screamed. I felt fire burn me but at the same time freezing cold. Then a painless bliss came fourth. It seems I have died. I smiled. Life has taken a massive change.

a/n: hope you like it!

link: but where am i?

me: soon. Next chapter.

Dark: and me?

Me: dunno how you got here, but either next chapter or the third chapter.

Dark: damn.

Beth: ow!

Robbin: ow!

Brandon: *snores.*

Me: urge, good bye!

Link: rate and review, for me and darky here * laughs*


End file.
